Acrobat
by managingmischeif
Summary: "A woman needs to be a cook in the kitchen, a maid in the living room and an acrobat in the bedroom. And I can hire a maid and a cook." "I'm beginning to like you more and more McKinnon."


A/N: I dunno where this came from. Marlene & Sirius is my OTP. Anything you recognize I do not own. (sadly)

* * *

><p>"I can't believe James and Lily are actually practicing being married. Are they really turning the room of requirement into their house or something?" Marlene says, sitting down next to Sirius in the common room.<p>

It's mostly deserted, Remus is in the hospital wing and Peter is dozing on a sqashy armchair next to the fire. James and Lily, presumably, are in the room of requirement, pretending to be married.

"Oh no, they really are pretending to be married. I'm hoping it's just a phase," Sirius chuckles, draping his arm around her shoulders. James had brought up the idea to Sirius who laughed at him, thinking it was a joke. But, true to his word, James did begin his marriage practice the first day of Easter break.

"I don't know why they're practicing though. I've already figured it out," Marly says, shaking her long coppery brown hair out of it's pony tail.

Sirius turns to look at her, "oh yeah? You've figured out the secret to marriage? How so?"

"Well, it's simple, really. A woman needs to be a cook in the kitchen, a maid in the living room and an acrobat in the bedroom, and you can hire a cook and a maid."

He stares at Marly for a moment before dissolving into a fit of laughter. She joins in, giggling at her own joke and Sirius's obvious enjoyment of it.

"Oh Marls, you kill me," he says kissing her forehead, "but you don't actually believe that do you?"

He knows that she would never be _that_ girl, staying at home, cooking and cleaning for her husband. Sirius could never picture her doing that kind of stuff. She'd probably get annoyed half way through and tell her husband that if he wants the house clean he can do it himself.

"Well not the maid and the cook part," she laughs, shaking her head, "but the acrobat part … well …"

Marly grins mischievously at Sirius.

"I am liking you more and more McKinnon," he laughs again and pulls her onto of him.

Her hair falls around them, creating a curtain, when they hear Peter grunt in his sleep. Marly looks up and leans away from him, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I think we should go somewhere else. Don't want to make things awkward for poor Petey," she says, swinging her legs over the back of the couch.

"You're just going to leave me here?" Sirius asks, running a hand through his black locks, "not cool McKinnon! We didn't even get to make out."

He knows he sounds pathetic, but he realizes there is a currently empty dorm awaiting them and his _is_ an eighteen year old boy. Sirius watches her stop half way across the common room, before turning around, a grin playing at her lips.

"Who said I was leaving you?" she asks, nodding her head towards the boy's staircase.

Sirius leaps over the back of the couch and chases her up the staircase. She's laughing, and looking adorable and he just feels _good_. He closes the door behind them, leaning against it, and hopes they didn't wake Peter up. (Probably not, that kid can sleep through almost anything.) Marly turns around and steps up to him, pressing her body against his. She's not tall, maybe coming up to his chin, but she fits so perfectly and when she looks up at him with her hazel blue eyes, he's done for.

Sometimes he really can't believe his luck in landing this girl. Sirius has known it for a while, months maybe, that she's perfect for him. In almost every way possible.

He kisses her, hoping some how, this _feeling _that he has will translate, because he's kind of shit with words. Especially right now.

"You, er - want to go to bed?" he asks, twirling the ends of her hair with his fingers.

"Smooth Black, does that line usually work for you?" she smirks up at him and walks towards his bed.

Good lord, this girl might just kill him.

"Only on the days that end in 'y'," he says, grabbing her around the waist and throwing her onto the bed before covering her body with his own.

She drapes her arm over his shoulder, slowly making her way towards the nape of his neck. He knows she figured out that he loves it when she gently massages that spot the first time they kissed and hasn't forgotten. He kind of really likes her for that.

He feels her lips against his skin, making their way down his neck and he can't take it anymore. Sometimes she's such a tease. Sirius pushes her shirt up a bit, letting his hands rest on the bare skin on the sides of her hips and traces small circles with his thumb around her bellybutton. She nips at his lips, giving him these gentle pecks and he's almost mad at her for them.

"Tease," he breathes into her ear and all of a sudden she's pinning him against his mattress, her hands on either side of his head, and her lips on his.

They sort of have this control battle going on between them when they find themselves like this. He knows Marly doesn't like to feel weak, but she also goes along with some of the things he does, just to humor him and make him feel like a man. (She actually told him this once during a fight.)

She kisses him with more, _more_. Sirius can't put his tongue on it (well, he _can_) but he likes it. He's always liked kissing, sometimes he likes it more than sex, which he thinks is kind of weird when he thinks about it. But there's something to be said about a really great kiss. Like one of those kisses that you can feel in your stomach all the way down to your toes. He's always felt that way when he's kissed Marly.

They continue to kiss and Sirius loves how responsive she is towards him. He knows that when he takes her lip gently between his teeth and tugs, she grins against him and molds into his body and he knows that if he drags his fingers down her spine, she full out _moans_.

An hour later, they're both lying on their backs, tacky with sweat. Sirius can see Marly grinning at him in the darkness.

"Do you ever think about getting married?" he asks.

He's not sure where that question came from and he's kind of shocked at himself for asking such a question. He never pictures himself getting married. He doesn't really understand weddings. All of the pomp and frill and unnecessary gifts and money spent on one night. But for some reason, usually late a night, he finds himself picturing Marly walking down the aisle towards him in a white dress.

Marly turns so she's on her side, her elbow propping her head up, while she looks at him.

"No," she says honestly, simply.

Sirius can't say he's shocked.

"My parents aren't married y'know," she tells him a few minutes later, "most people think they are. And I guess it's kind of absurd to think that an Irish couple isn't married and has three kids. But my mother is, well, ridiculous, and my dad just doesn't really care. They've been together and committed for _ages_."

They were silent again for a while.

"They're the reason I still believe in love," she says quietly.

She leans off the bed and grabs one of his muggle band t-shirts off the floor and slips it on. She then pulls the blanket over the both of them, curls up next to him and falls asleep.


End file.
